Mistletoe Magic
by sas.90
Summary: Paige is left alone on Christmas. Henry's in Canada, her sisters with their husbands. She goes for a walk in the snow and meets a stranger. Or does she know him? They share the smallest of encounters underneath the mistletoe, in the snow.


_**Notes; **A little story for you! Because It's christmas. I figured i wanted to do a Xmas oneshot and this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it, I do I'm actually proud of this Oneshot hehe. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Charmed. Just the plotline. Obviously._**

* * *

**

**Mistletoe magic.**

Paige Matthews rolled her eyes from where she was sat as she wathced Piper and Phoebe dance happily with their partners. How come everyone's husband or boyfriend was home these days, and not hers? Henry was in Canada, for some special course. She hadn't really paid attention when he told her about it, she had been too busy getting angry at him. He wouldn't be home with Christmas, the most special time of the year. It would have been their first one together and she had wanted to spend some time just with him.

_Well didn't that plan get screwed up. _She thought to herself as she poked at her icecubes in her drink with the pink straw in her hand.

Piper and Phoebe had convinced her to come to P3, celebrate Christmas there to take her mind of off Henry, but the truth was she hadn't really wanted to come. Like she had predicted she was now sitting only on the VIP couch watching other people dancing the night away or making out under the mistletoe. She hated it.

She let out a sigh and got to her feet, placing her drink on the glass table in front of her. _You're not going to have fun just sitting around watching other people dance. _She told herself sternly and she made a decision. She'd go for a walk outside. It was snowing and snow always somehow managed to lift her mood. She picked her coat and scarf up, hanging it over her arm and then made her way towards Piper. ''Piper?'' she tapped her sister's shoulder gently and Piper turned around, her eyes sparkling happily. ''Yeah? Oh are you finally going to join us with dancing?''

Paige smiled slightly and shook her head. ''No. I'm going for a walk and see if I can reach Henry.'' She replied. Piper seemed disappointed, but then nodded her head. ''Okay Paige. We'll see you at home Sweetie.'' Paige gave her sister a smile and walked off, making her way up the steps of the club. She pulled her coat on and wrapped her bright pink scarf around her neck before pushing the door open and stepping outside.

The cold wind blew in her face and she shivered, shoving her hands into her pockets. It was colder than she had expected, but at least it was still snowing. She dove deeper into her scarf and started walking down the street, leaving small footprints in the snow behind her. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked through her contactlist for Henry's name. She hoped that he didn't have a meeting or anything like that. Finally she found his name and pressed the small green button, bringing the phone to her ear. _Beep..beep..beep. _''Pick up the phone Henry. Please.'' She mumbled and held her breath, waiting for him to answer. Then someone answered.

''_Hey Baby, don't you have something better to do than calling me?'' _henry's voice sounded, making Paige smile.

''Hi you. No I'm just walking around, got bored of seeing people dance. But guess what.'' She heard Henry laugh slightly. _''What?''_

''Merry Christmas.'' She turned a corner and started walking towards the park. _''Thanks Honey. You too.'' _Paige smiled and opened her mouth to say something else when she heard a female voice talking to Henry. _''Henry? Is that your wife? We have to go you should hang up before she finds out.'' _Paige felt her heart miss a beat. Before she found out what? Was he having an affair? Was he screwing some other woman while she was home all alone? ''Henry Baby who is that?'' she asked, taking a deep breath to calm herself down and to stop herself from yelling at him. _''Who? Oh. That's Lisa, a colleague honey, you've met her. Anyway we have to go before dinner gets cold. I'll call you tonight okay? Love you.'' _Before Paige could say anything else the connection was broken and all she heard was a beeping tone. She looked at her phone, confused and then put it back in her pocket.

''I swear to god Henry if I find out you're having an affair I'll kill you.''

She bit her lip and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. This was definately not the Christmas she had imagined. She wasn't sitting in front of a tree, holding a cup of hot chocolate cuddled into Henry. No warm arms holding her, no voice telling her how beautiful she looked. Just the wind blowing snow in her face and making her cold. Paige stopped when she reached a small bench in the park and took her hand out of her pocket. She wiped some snow of the small bench and then sat down on it, looking out over the small lake in the middle of Golden Gate park. She didn't know what time it was, but there was no one out in the streets so she guessed it was getting near midnight. Normally she didn't like being out alone this late at night. Being a Charmed-One at all it would make it more dangerous for her, but tonight she actually felt comfortable. The silence and watching the snow fall in front of her calmed her down.

A sudden movement behind the trees made Paige jump slightly and she looked up, peering through her eyelashes at the trees.

For a moment nothing happened, but then she saw a tall, obvious male figure coming her way. He seemed to be holding something, some sort of a branch with a ribbon around it and Paige shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he just wanted to sit down.

She took a deep breath and looked up when the man reached the bench. His eyes were hidden under his cap and he was wearing a thick, dark scarf. ''Hi, Paige?'' he said. His voice was low and deep. It seemed familiar to Paige, but she couldn't quite place it. She couldn't remember why the voice sounded so familiar. ''Um. Yeah. Who are you?'' She moved slightly when the figure took place next to her on the bench, without bothering to wipe the snow off first. ''An old friend.'' He replied mysteriously. ''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your husband?''

Paige looked at him questioningly. ''He's in canada. Look Mister I don't know who you are, but what are you doing here? How do you know I'm married.'' In stead of replying, the man showed her what he had been holding. A small branch of mistletoe. ''Do you know what this is?'' he asked, looking at her. Paige glanced at him, still not being able to see his eyes and then glanced at the branch. ''Of course. Mistletoe.'' ''Well..-'' The man handed it to her carefully. ''- Exactly.''

Paige looked at the mistletoe in her hand. She fiddled with it nervously. Who was this mysterious guy? And why was he avoiding her questions. Maybe it was a demon. She looked up at him, ''You're not a demon, are you?'' It was stupid to ask, especially because she wasn't sure if this person was even magical. But come to think of it, he had to be. How did her know she'd be here other wise?

The man shrugged slightly. ''I can't say. I'm just here to wish you a Merry Christmas.'' He put his hand on hers, the one she was holding the mistletoe with. It was a rough, but warm hand. Somehow it made her trust him. She looked back up and watched the man leaning closer to her. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the heavy feeling of his lips on hers.

She wanted to push him away, yell at him that she was married. Slap him and run off. But in stead of protesting and argueing, she found herself gently returning the kiss when he so carefully warmed her lips like that. She held onto the mistletoe tighter and allowed the kiss to deep for one brief moment, so short that she couldv'e sworn it only lasted 2 seconds, before the stranger pulled away. She saw him smile slightly, revealing his perfect white teeth and she had the small chance to look under his cap. At his eyes.

They were oceanic blue, piercing eyes which sparkled mysteriously. And then it struck her, she knew who it was. ''I – You're..'' The man gently placed a finger upon her lips, cutting her off. ''Merry Christmas Paige.'' He tickled her cheek with a soft kiss and then got to his feet.

Paige blinked, completely stunned and she wanted to say something, but couldn't get a word over her lips. She wanted to get up, but it was as though she was stuck to the bench and all she could do was watch the man walk away slowly. Back to the trees. Back to where she had first saw him.

Then he was gone and she could move again.

Paige glanced at the mistletoe and raised her fingers to her lips slowly. They were still warm and she could feel them tingle slightly. She got to her feet and looked at the trees one last time, before turning around and walking off, mumbling something quietly. ''Merry Christmas.''

* * *

_**Notes; Ooh Mysterious. Who was the man? I think you know..and if you don't, too bad because I won't tell you. **Now I gave you this little heartwarming story, you might as well return the favour by dropping me a review and telling me what you think hehe. Merry Christmas dear people! xxx_


End file.
